Devine Creation
by Takegami
Summary: She was the Divine Creation, he was the Dark Prince . . . This is the story of how they met, and how they grew, their spirits intertwined in time forever changing the Universe…
1. Default Chapter

****

Divine Creation

Ok, this is my first posted DBZ fic! It's B/V (my fav!) I'm gonna post it as R, but in later chappies it might change! Who knows?! Oh, and all flames I receive will go into the campfire so that all of us writers can laugh at them and use them to roast marshmallows on!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, you should know that by now!!!

****

Prologue

She was the Divine Creation. Perfect in every way. From her silky blue hair and her creamy skin, down to her petite toes, she was perfect. She lived atop a mountain, a genius daughter of a genius man, but alone since her family died at the hands of an alien race. 

He was the Dark Prince. A man never to be underestimated. A ruling Prince, never to be King. He and his race traveled the Universe, wreaking havoc anywhere they went, destroying alien races with a sweep of his hand, and bringing back survivors to serve him on his planet.

This is a story about two opposite powers and two bonded lovers….

A/N: Ok, Sorry if this sounds corny… It's gonna for a little bit, but give it a chance ok? Just read it through, and as always… R/R!!!!


	2. Atop the Mountain

November 5, 2002  
  
  
  
OMG guys! I'm soooooooooo super sorry! I totally forgot about all of this. I hardly remembered my password when I went to login, and then I didn't notice I'd gotten any reviews and *cries* I'm SOOOOOO SORRY *ducks as rotten fruit is throw at her* Waku! But here's the next chappie!  
  
Ok. I don't own anything, I won't own anything! Goodies!  
  
Now *dun dun duh!* Onto the ficci!!! Oh, just as a warning, there's some Yaumcha bashing. and blah is thoughts and ~ blah ~ are daydreams.  
  
  
  
Divine Creation: Atop the Mountain  
  
He'd had just about enough of her moods. She'd all but destroyed his lab, put half of her bodyguards in the med. unit, and was STILL POUTING! "BULMA BRIEFS!" Dr. Briefs shouted, his words echoing throughout the castle. He heard a crash, a scream, and then 4 guards came whooshing past him, running from the beast. "You summoned father?" Bulma said with a mock bow. She was SO PISSED at him right now. She had reason. "Yes I did dear. Yaumcha is going to be here in an hour, and you are ranting and raving around like a child. How could I ever have spawned such a. A thing?!" "I refuse to marry that fruitcake father! He's stupid, ugly. Did I mention stupid?" "He's the Duke's son! You've got no choice. You'll learn to like him. Think of your family. This will help us spread our business farther!" Her father all but clapped, thinking about the profit it would bring. He and his wife had been planning to marry Bulma off to the Duke's son for years now. They didn't expect to have such a bad reaction though. So he was always horny, and was always chasing girls. It would still be good publicity for the company. Dr. Briefs was so lost in his thoughts, that when he turned to look at his daughter, she was no where to be found.  
  
I can't believe father would do this to me! Bulma hated the way her parent's always dictated her life. She was 18 now and capable of taking care of herself. She was a genius, beautiful, and had connections. When she finally arrived in the garden, her favorite spot on the whole mountain, she took her book from its hiding place and sat down under a tree, next to a pond. She hid her books so that her father didn't know she read fantasy, and poetry. All he wanted was science, science, and science. She opened the book up to where the mark was and began reading. It had only been a short while when she started to drift into daydreams.  
  
~ Bulma was waltzing through the garden in the most wonderful dress. It was almost see through silver mesh that clung to her form up top, not leaving much to imagine, and then it A-lined out from her hips, and changed into blue satin. She bent down to pick a flower when someone covered her eyes from behind and kissed her neck. She turned around and saw. ~  
  
"Yaumcha?! I thought I told you never to touch me you knuckle dragging ape!" And she swung a slap at his face. Yaumcha, too startled to move, received it square in the jaw. "What was that for?" He whined, "I only wanted to surprise you with my presence!" "Well Yaumcha, your presence makes me want to drown myself in the pond, so I'm just gonna go do that." And she turned and started walking to the water. She could swim, and had before to get away from guys. And he's too stupid to follow me! "Bulma. What am I going to do with you? You can't even be civil!" Her father sighed as he stepped out onto the balcony. "Yeah! Why would ANYONE want to marry something like you?" Yaumcha yelled, then looked at her father and started stumbling over his words, "I mean, uh, who w-would want to." "Yaumcha, hush. Bulma if you don't get back here and apologize to him I'll." "You'll what?! RRGGG! I hate it here! All you do is dictate my life! I wish I could get OUT of here!"  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
The last thing Bulma remembered was an explosion, a thud, and total darkness..  
  
~*~ Ok, so I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to keep up with this now. I've been swamped with fencing and school, and I lost interest in fics for a while. but I'm back! So R&R please!!!! Arigato~! 


	3. And WHY Can't I Meet Him? Oh, Nevermind

Heyas! Ok I don't know if this is cause I feel bad or what, but I'm starting to write another chapter tonight! I've got homework, and a book to finish, and school tomorrow, but who cares?!  
  
So as usual: [Insert disclaimer and blah blahs here]  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Divine Creation - And WHY can't I meet him?! Oh, nevermind.  
  
Bulma awoke in what seemed to be a dark, moldy, disgusting cell. Oh greeeat. Where the hell am I? Oh.. It all started coming back. She had wished to leave her home, and that's just what she got. All she could remember is arguing, and then an alien or something blowing up her garden, and screams, and her being lumped over some guy's shoulder, and then. Well. She's here. Groaning, she tried to get up to inspect the cell, but because she had been handled like a bag of potatoes, she couldn't move. Just then she heard a beep. Looking around to find the source of the noise she saw a small intercom built into the rocks of the chamber. "Lady, we're sending someone down to bring you to your chambers, *try* to look presentable." And then there was a faint buzz and then nothing. "Presentable my ass. You threw me in a freaking cell for crying out loud!" Irritably she brushed stray hairs away from her face and smoothed her rumpled dress. She looked around and found her shoes and wiped away the scum that had gathered on them, then placed them on her feet. As soon as she turned around ready to yell at the intercom to send someone to get her, the door opened with a rush of air and two large, silhouetted men walked in and grabbed her, one on each arm. They led her down hallway after hallway, and what she observed amazed her. The ship, as she assumed it was from the constant rumble and roar of engines, was larger than she thought. It had at least three levels so far, and they were going up more stairs. The hallways were a deep red, but because of the lighting, it didn't seem so dark. The lights were placed every few feet, and weren't that fake fluorescence. She couldn't tell what gasses rolled through the tubes, but she'd have to find out. The tiles she walked on were black marble, highly polished, and she could see her reflection in each one as she passed. I look like hell warmed over. And I'm supposed to be going somewhere?? Finally after what seemed like hours, the aliens threw her into a room and closed the door. She knew pounding on it would be useless. She'd read about this sort of thing in her books. The beautiful maiden gets captured by aliens, and they take her to meet their king, who turns out to be her Prince Charming and she's treated wonderfully and they live happily ever after! Soooo, all she had to do was wait. Right? Her room was grand! It was two floors, the second floor being kind of like a loft, or a balcony thing. That's where her bed and a huge wardrobe stood. She'd have to check for clothes later. The walls were light red. Seems that they've got a thing for that color she thought. The carpet was a very plush maroon color and when she took off her high heels, she squirmed with delight because it felt as good as it looked. There was a kitchenette off to the left, and the living room off to the right. It had huge couched in it. They were light pink and overstuffed. After inspecting all of the side doors to see what they contained, she headed for the bathroom. "A nice bath will be just the thing to relax me! And I can scrub my hair." The bathroom, unlike all the other rooms of her apartment was ocean blue, matching her hair. The tub was a shade deeper. She ran water and stripped off her old clothes and kicked them into a corner. She turned around and saw a huge mirror completely covering the opposite wall from the tub. Looking up she saw that the ceiling was covered in stars so one could look up at a sky when bathing. "These aliens have it very nice. Not bad taste either." "Of course not little one. We're royalty." Bulma jumped at the voice, turned around and looked for the source. She saw standing in the corner a man. A very well built man, although he was a little short, but still taller than her. His hair was what she noticed the most though. From what she could see it swooped up like the crest of a wave on the top of his head. Stepping into the light she saw that he had fine features and onyx black eyes. He was the picture of royalty. "Who are you and what the Hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" Bulma screamed, only half bothering to cover herself. The man nodded appreciatively before speaking. "This is not YOUR bathroom, it's mine, which means that I can be here if I so choose. I am the Prince Vegita, of the Sayijin race. The greatest warriors in the universe!" Smirking, he walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "You'd best remember that." He turned around and Bulma nodded, gulping. No no no. It's supposed to be the KING! Although this prince is good looking! But Aah! What am I saying? I just wanna get out of here. "Sorry sweetheart, no can do. You're mine now." The prince said without turning around. Bulma stared at his back wondering if she'd said that out loud. I'll have to be more careful to reign my tongue. "Dinner is in one hour," Vegita said calmly, "You'll be there." "What? You've just taken me from my home, and you expect me to eat with you? Hah!" Vegita spun around and slammed Bulma into the mirror, almost cracking it. "You will join me for dinner! Understood?!" Bulma swallowed again as much as she could past his hand at her throat. "Yesss. Under*gulp*stood." "Good girl, I'll see you then."'  
  
~*~*~ So. The first sign of. Bondage? Oh man that sounds wrong, but hey you know what I mean. Again another long break between chapters, and for that I'm sorry, but you got one didn't you?! So shoo! But not until you review!!!! Loveies! 


End file.
